Generally, motorcycles and all terrain vehicles, commonly referred to as ATV's, typically include two, three and four wheel configurations. In the three and four wheel configurations, adjacent wheels are typically spaced apart to span the width of the vehicle and also share a common axle. Spacing apart the wheels also provides the ability to mount suspension components to a common axle housing or to a wheel hub support structure located on an axle side of the wheel.
However, the aforementioned suspension configuration would not work well in a four wheel vehicle of narrow width where the wheels are spaced apart in a manner that does not allow enough space to mount suspension components between the wheels. For example, in a four wheel motorcycle arrangement, the motorcycle typically has a narrow width resulting in limited spaced between each set of spaced apart wheels. This limited space does not typically provide enough room to mount conventional suspension components, let alone an independent front and rear suspension system that would be required to accommodate a leaning condition of the four wheel motorcycle.
Thus, there is a need for a suspension system for a narrow width four wheel vehicle that overcomes the aforementioned and other disadvantages.